


Fire

by ephemeraljokerfa



Category: gunplay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeraljokerfa/pseuds/ephemeraljokerfa
Summary: gun play｜口





	Fire

Fire on me.

-

你拨开他的碎发，将枪口抵在他的额头上

 

“原来你藏在这”

 

“勃朗宁M1900？”  
薛之谦舔舔嘴唇，眼神瞟过枪支，兴奋感逐渐攀上大脑

 

你知道，他久等了，在黑夜里把危险当作挑战，把刺激当作游戏，危机潜行肉欲横流的世界是他的乐园，双眸微抬，轻轻哼笑

 

你见他摘下了金丝框眼镜，顺势扣下扳机

 

“好吧，我投降”  
薛之谦缓缓举起双手，额头蹭了蹭你的枪管

 

“跪下...”  
你冷冷回话，见他微微屈膝身躯缓缓向下滑，最终停在  
了你身下

 

枪管下挪，在他那似笑非笑的眼神里划过他的嘴唇，他毫不吃惊，似乎早已对你的心思知根知底。他薄唇微启，舌尖探出几分来舔舐漆黑的枪口，舌头灵巧地转着弯直到把你的枪管舔得湿漉漉为止，水光反射着他暧昧的神色，远方霓虹灯忽明忽暗，他忽视了你胜券在握的眼神

 

枪管向喉咙深处顶去，沉甸甸地压迫着他的舌头，他的口腔柔软至极，稍微一抖就能搅出水声。你故意用枪口顶动他的上颚，那敏感神经汇聚的地方，稍微一动便传  
来痒意，他轻唔了几声又继续吸吮起来

 

“薛之谦...你不怕我开枪吗？”

 

“哈...”  
他停下来喘了口气，眼睛里笑意更浓了些，他觉得这很好笑，或许是在嘲笑你的试探

 

“向我开火吧...”

 

你懂得其中的性暗示，却死死按捺住内心冲动的巨兽，探究般抚摸他的脸颊，从眉眼划到下颚，他亲昵地闭眼抬头，微凉的脸颊贴着你手上的肌肤，轻轻磨蹭，似羽毛般挑拨着你的心扉

 

总是让人捉摸不透，他会在午后的阳光下抱着猫咪慵懒地窝在沙发里，也会在午夜躁动的鼓点中扭动腰肢，可你偏偏沉迷于多面的他

 

薛之谦拉过枪管重新吞吐起来，埋得更深，迫使口腔分泌出更多涎液，顺着嘴角缓缓滑下，滴落在白色衬衫上漫开成半朵玫瑰，他抬头朝你钩钩嘴角，心里敲起了算盘

 

他躁动地扭了扭，欲试探你的底线，你佯装不满地加了几分力气，枪口碾磨着喉咙，他顿了几秒，喉结滑动了几下，瞳孔稍微放大了些，似在用眼神传达无辜

 

“别开小差”  
你低声吼了句，没料到他竟举起双手越过头顶，或许是在扰乱你的注意力，或许是想向你传达信号。你仔细地看着他的一举一动，左手○右手×，模仿你平常的频率抽送着手指，嘴里含着枪头微微偏过头，向你投送来一个wink

 

不愧是薛之谦，撩人手段登峰造极，你不禁感叹，微微抽出枪口，他顺势往前挪动，直面你胯下的布料，甚至恶趣味地抬起头来看你的表情

 

你抖了抖手枪，顶在他的太阳穴上，碰了碰扳机向他示意，他果然主动解开你的皮带，双手搭在你的腰肢上借力，脸凑上裆部用嘴叼着裤链慢慢往下拉，隔着内裤舔了舔，眼见布料已湿了一大片，再不疾不徐地用嘴扯下内裤，舔了舔水亮的唇瓣，蜻蜓点水般亲了亲你的顶端，嘴向上滑到你的腹股沟处轻轻舔舐，被无视的性器早已呈半勃状，燥热，与周围的空气格格不入

 

自是舒服，你压低了声线喘了一声，他心领神会般移了位置，双手滑至你的性器，从冠状沟到柱身，到底部，再到阴囊，他仔细地抚摸着，感受着柱体不断膨胀的青筋承载着涌动的血脉

 

等到你快要按耐不住时，他才低低地笑了一声，张嘴含住你的柱体，你的枪口随之一动，他便吸得更为迈力，抬眸与你对视，你看见他的眼睛在向你发问——怎么样？

 

起初他的嘴只能容纳半根，只得时不时松开嘴吸吮着不同的部位，在挺立的柱身留下一条水润的痕迹。随着口腔被慢慢打开，他逐渐吞下了整根，头部抵住他的喉咙，惹得他稍稍发出几声干呕，也许怕惹怒了你，他顺从地不作半分抵抗，眉眼处的褶皱很快就消散了，挑眉时眼尾留了分魅色

 

他的喉咙在不断地缩紧，你忍不住抓着他后脑的头发往里推送，他的身体在本能反应下抖了抖，双唇抿紧了几分，可你并不想就此释放

 

“薛之谦...你松点，还要我教你吗?”

 

他无辜地望了望你，放轻了力度，你却没允许他更改频率，顶腰往他嘴里撞，一下下把茎体送往喉咙深处。他的脸不断埋入你的毛发深处，急促的气息打在你的胯  
下，骚痒的滋味让你忍不住加快了抽插的速度。

 

“唔...”  
他说不出一句话，涨红的双颊足矣印证他的燥热。焚烧至全身的欲火点燃了你紧绷的神经，你更为奋力地抽插着自己，摧残着身下人的小嘴，毫无怜惜

 

你涨得难受，他似是感受到茎体的颤动，退出来用舌头刮舔你的头部，技巧在缝隙里被发挥地淋漓尽致，快感一波接一波地涌来，释放在即

 

远方的霓虹开始变得模糊，高楼正在分崩离析，把你的理智一丝丝瓦解，消散在夜风中

 

“嘶...”  
你深深地倒吸一口气，按着他的后脑勺毫无保留地射在他喉咙深处，他下意识咽了下去，久经折磨后变得更为鲜红的小舌探出来，舔过唇瓣，把残留在唇边的白浊也卷进口中

 

“舒服吗？”  
薛之谦若无其事地问道，全然无视了脑袋边上的枪口，自顾起身拍打膝盖的尘土

 

“我让你起身了吗?”  
你用枪管敲了敲他的脑袋，却也猜到这是一番无用的恐吓

 

“砰——”  
他模拟子弹岀膛的声音，揽住你的腰送上一个吻

 

“你说，我怎样才能戒掉你?”

 

“朝我再开一次火呗...”  
他拉着你的手伸向了自己滚烫的胸膛......


End file.
